The invention relates to the technical field of tensioned false ceilings and false walls.
The invention relates more particularly to a device for attaching at least one cloth for producing a tensioned-cloth false partition.
Conventionally, false partitions are produced from profiled members, normally referred to as rails, able to be fixed to a wall or ceiling of a room, on which flexible cloth is attached.
To enable them to be attached to the rails, the cloth has peripheral edges provided with attachment means conventionally in the form of a harpoon. The associated rails for their part have a shape suitable for holding the attachment means of the cloth. In particular, they comprise a U-shaped groove comprising an attachment shoulder on which the attachment means is intended to bear. The cloth provided with attachment means are in general PVC cloth.
Considering that, in the context of some implementations or of the material from which the cloth is produced, attachment by means of attachment means such as a harpoon is not suitable, rails are proposed in the form of flexible clips, said clips being arranged to hold the cloth by gripping between two flanges or wedging between a flange and a wall. The cloths concerned then have no attachment means. Such rails are frequently used with textile cloths.
The drawback of the rails described above is that they are configured to suit only one type of cloth. Type of cloth means cloths provided with attachment means and cloths with no attachment means. Thus the choice of a cloth depends on the type of rail used and vice versa, which has several drawbacks. In particular, when a cloth of an existing false partition is replaced, the choice of the cloth will depend on the rails initially used. Likewise, the rails, when they are configured to receive several cloths, do not make it possible to offer a mixture in the cloths used.
The invention aims to remedy these problems by proposing a modular attachment device for attaching either a cloth provided with attachment means or a cloth with no attachment means.
The invention aims to propose also an attachment device making it possible to adapt, simply and rapidly, temporarily or not, an existing rail profile configured for attaching a cloth with no attachment means.
The invention aims also to propose an attachment device for providing the attachment of a plurality of cloths, whether or not they are provided with attachment means.